Phi Beta Sigma Brick Boomer Butch
by QTpi935
Summary: College years can be fun -- especially with three charming guys who weren't as charming when they were first created.
1. Chapter One: Phi

**Author's Note:** This is just something stupid I threw together. I read it, thought it was kind of cute, so I posted it. Tell me if you want it to continue, if not, no problem, it'll just end right there. So anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Blossom walked towards the courtyard. It was a sunny day, and she popped her strawberry bubble gum. She looked up at the sky -- blue. Like Bubbles' eyes. She missed Bubbles, since she had gone to Columbia and surprised everyone. Bubbles at an Ivy League College wasn't what anyone had expected. But she was there.

The same could not be said for Buttercup.

Buttercup had dropped out of her community college after she was kicked off of her sports team. She wasn't interested in school -- she had gotten her fun, and now she was done. Good ole Buttercup -- just the same as always.

Blossom had gotten into Harvard to work as a lawyer for the poor, who couldn't afford a regular lawyer. She wanted to help people, not just get money.

"I guess I still have that Powerpuff blood in me..." she muttered to herself with a laugh. She often talked to herself when she felt lonely... she didn't really have any friends, since she was new at Harvard Law.

_**BAM**_! Suddenly, she fell to the ground and dropped her books. She rubbed her head. "Ow... W-What happened?"

She looked up to see what she had just bumped into. A boy was looking down at her, as if she had a hole through her head that he had just created. "Oh no, are you all right?" he asked, holding out a hand. "Here, let me help you up --"

"No! I, um... no, I'm all right. Don't worry about anything. Were you in a hurry, or something?" She picked up her things and her eyes met his.

"Yeah... I was looking for a girl I was supposed to meet in one of my classes. She's interested in the same field as I am, so my professor told me to meet her at the fountains..."

Blossom looked to her left. The fountains were only ten yards away, at most. "You... you're him, aren't you? The guy I'm meeting?"

"If you're Ms. Utonium, then yeah, I think so," he said, smiling. There was something faintly familiar about him that she just couldn't put her finger on. "I'm sorry... I don't think I know your name."

"Oh, I'm Blossom..." she said, looking him over, wondering where she might have seen him before.

"Awesome. You want to be a community lawyer, don't you?"

"Yeah. I assume you do, too?"

"Uh-huh."

The boy smirked. His face was shaped sharply, his eyes rather large. They were definitely an odd color... Pretty darn handsome. But where on earth had she seen him before?

There was something strange about his smirk. It was sincere, no doubt -- but there seemed to be an underlying confidence underneath. Either that or some sort of arrogance... She couldn't analyze him quite yet, like she normally could. He was something... something different.

He cleared his throat. "I'm handsomely arrogant, am I?"

She gasped. "I-I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?"

He chuckled. "No. No, you didn't. There's actually a reason why I'm going into law. I'm great in the courtroom for only one reason -- one of my, erm, 'powers' is to read minds..."

Powers. Did he have powers, too? Or was this just an example...?

"Oh. You... read minds. Charming."

He seemed to ignore her thought.

"I feel all exposed now..." She laughed, wondering if... no, she couldn't wonder _anything_ if he could hear her thinking. "So, um, you... you have other... 'powers'?"

He smirked at her curiosity. "You'll just have to learn more about me to learn more about those... Now, let's talk business... You're new here, aren't you? Heads up, they're not gonna go easy on you here -- the teachers are brutal. Well, they are, so believe me. You're shadowing me today. Follow me, okay?"

"Uh-huh. Sure!" She smiled, cocking her head to the side in wonder. Where on earth had she seen him before?!

He whirled around and began walking. Still moving, he turned his head backwards slightly and looked at her. "Oh, and yeah... we used to be enemies back in Townsville. Surprised it took you so long."

He laughed and flew into the building.

She knew it! Same cocky, proud Brick as always.


	2. Chapter Two: Beta

Dorms... so sad. She hadn't really wanted to stay at a dorm, but she didn't have a choice in it. She could not afford an apartment, and it was impossible to stay at home. She placed her suitcase on her bed and opened the door.

Standing outside with a surprised look on his face was Boomer.

"Bubbles? Is that you?" he asked, dropping his things.

"Yeah... how odd to see you here... you're... You're not my dorm mate, are you?"

She got her hopes up, as all fan fiction characters do, thinking that she would spend time with the boy that she had once thought was "cute". Now he was just hot. Sure enough, though, these hopes were dashed quickly.

"No. I'm in the dorm next to you, with Princess. Remember her? Gosh, she was in love with us... You're in the same dorm with Mitch. Mitch Mitchelson! You lucky girl you..." He laughed sarcastically. "Hey, since we're not enemies anymore, I might as well tell you. I got a new power over the years. Wanna know what it is?"

Bubbles smiled. Still naive, she guessed. "Sure. Sure -- tell me your power." She laughed.

He squinted his eyes pathetically at a lamp. Maybe he had lost his powers and was trying to shoot laser beams of some sort? She felt bad for him. Suddenly, the lamp flew up from where it lay and came at full-speed towards Bubbles, barely missing the top of her head.

Instead, it sped past Boomer and was about to hit Mitch, who was arriving at his dorm, in the face. Mitch screamed, but the lamp stopped abruptly and crashed to the floor. "Telekinesis," he said, laughing.

Her mouth drooped open.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll see you around."

"I -- yeah. Uh, sure, guess... I..."

He laughed and walked away.


	3. Chapter Three: Sigma

**Chapter Three**

Buttercup walked down the street. It wasn't the best part of town where she was staying -- in fact, certain people wouldn't even walk down here in the daytime, let alone the night. She dropped out of college early, and didn't earn any money. Superhero wasn't a job anymore, now that money came into play. She needed it.

It was approaching midnight. She had just come from the gym, which was really the only place she knew where she could enjoy life anymore. Stupid sisters off building a future...

Suddenly, a hand swung around her mouth and grabbed her, choking her. She struggled, trying to break free, but it wasn't any use. She had been drugged. Slowly, her world was fading black. Where was everything? Where was she...

Before she knew it, she was in an alleyway. Things were moving way too quickly to understand. Suddenly, she felt cold. She was naked. A flash of green, the cold hands were gone. A face leaning in towards her...

... Butch?


	4. Chapter Four: Bloodied Phi

Blossom made herself at home in her apartment. Long day of work, and now it was time to relax. She still had to work on some term paper, or something, but she could finish that it record speed. After all, she _was_ practically a genius.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Blossom asked. She was not expecting a call.

"Hi, this is Robert from the police department. Do you know a Mr. Brick Jojo?"

Her heart felt as if it jumped into her throat. "Yes. Yes, I know him. Not well, but I do." Why were they calling _her_?

"Well. I'm afraid he's been in a fairly severe car accident. But -- you must be wondering why we're contacting _you_. We asked him at the hospital who the closest friend or family member to here would be, and who he would like to visit him and fill out certain papers. He said you. I hope you're not complete strangers, because we need all former injuries, childhood practices... lots of legalities. I assume you do know about his past?"

"Oh, do I..." Blossom muttered. "Yes. Yes, I can come down to the hospital right away. Is he awake?"

"At the moment he's unconscious. The accident knocked him around something awful. The other driver got the worst scenario possible, though, sadly..."

Oh, no... death by Brick in a car. What an awful way to die.

"Well, anyway. Come downtown as soon as possible. We need you as soon as he wakes up. Almost the therapy itself of seeing a familiar face in such a difficult time. Well. Good bye, Ms. Utonium."

"Bye."

Gosh. Blossom slipped on some heels, wrapped a sweater around her shoulders and walked out the door. She drove off in her pink convertible as fast as the speed limit allowed her to.

Stupid Brick. Count on him to get himself into trouble.

She picked up her cell phone and called Buttercup. Odd, no signal? Maybe Bubbles could help.

After a few rings, her blond sister picked up.

"Oh, gosh, Blossom, thank goodness, you haven't been picking up your phone! I was so scared... oh, gosh..." A few sobs later, Blossom asked her distressed sister:

"What's wrong?"

"It's Buttercup. She's in the hospital."

"Her, too? Hm. Lemme guess, car accident?" Blossom laughed, thinking the matter had little seriousness. Buttercup was in and out of the hospital multiple times per year.

"Not funny. She's all torn up -- casts, tests, IVs, the whole bit! Someone raped her. Luckily, she was found in an alleyway in downtown Citysville. Terrible. Terrible!"

Blossom stared blankly at the road, cell phone still in hand. Buttercup... raped?

"Oh... Bubbles, do I need to get down to Citysville?"

"No, there's no need. Professor's there already, and she's doing fine, we think. You know what's really ironic? Who _found_ her."

"Eh? Who?"

"Butch. You know, the ex-Rowdyruff."

"Hm... wouldn't there be a possibility that he was the one that raped her, though? Maybe he felt guilty, or maybe it would ease the suspicion on him. I'd expect that kind of behavior from a Rowdyruff Boy."

"Good point. Well, I don't know. Maybe. I have to go now -- okay? Take care."

"Wait, Bubbles? Speaking of Rowdyruff Boys..."

But Bubbles had hung up. Oh, well.

Onward to the hospital.


	5. Chapter Five: Trouble Maker

**Author's Note: **Long time, no see! Geez, that was a long break from this story. I'm happy to update.

* * *

Blossom got out of her car and walked in through the sliding doors. A gray-haired woman stood at the main desk, looking at Blossom as she walked in. "Hello. May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Brick Jojo. He's been in a car accident?"

"Ah, yes. The troublemaker..." the woman muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Oh, he tried to get out of the hospital early. He said he was fine, but I think that was the concussion talking. Poor boy had to be tranquilized like an animal. Is he your... brother?" The woman eyed Blossom suspiciously.

"Oh, no, no! No... he's my friend. Of sorts," Blossom said, rolling her eyes.

"I see. Well, you'd better get up there. Security's having all kinds of problems with that one."

* * *

The nurse opened the door to Brick's room. Blossom peered inside quietly. She was a bit scared of what she might find.

"Blossom!"

She looked at Brick, who was sitting on the bed impatiently. "Great, it's you. _You_ can tell them that I have to leave now, and that I'm fine. Right?"

Blossom shook her head. "I can't do that. Why are you here, anyway? Drinking and driving, I suppose?" She crossed her arms angrily. "Because of you, someone died --"

"I wasn't drinking. The person in that car was the accomplice of someone really dangerous."

"Who?"

"Let's just say, he's not a great person. I was... running an errand to take 'care' of him. And I got the job done, with a few minor injuries, and now everything's fine." Brick sat there, nonchalant, as if killing people was part of his every day routine.

What if it was...?

"No! I don't just go around murdering people," Brick answered her thought. "See, you might have heard of this guy; he hurt a girl back home. A girl I like. And I won't stand for that. But now I'm ready to leave. I'm _not_ hurt." His red eyes were pleading.

Blossom sighed. "I think, if this man's dangerous, you'd better just lay low for awhile. Stay here, just to be safe. Okay?"

"But _why_?"

"Do it for me?"

Brick looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. "Fine. I'll stay. For awhile..." He sighed and lay back down on the cot. "It's extremely uncomfortable here..."

Blossom laughed and left the room.

* * *

_**Ring, ring.**_

"Professor!"

"Oh, Blossom, it's you. How are you?"

"I'm fine -- how's Buttercup? Is she okay? Did they catch that guy?"

"The police took Butch into custody. They're pretty sure it's him who raped her. She's asleep right now... she's in a pretty bad way. And I'm surprised that she couldn't fend for herself, with super powers! That's still another reason why I think that Butch is the criminal. He's not exactly a mastermind, true, but I think he could have raped Buttercup. And I think he wanted to."

Blossom was silent. Then she said, "Professor, could you call me when she wakes up? I'm really worried about her."

"Sure, sure... now, I have to go, I'm going to talk with the nice policemen about what to do with Butch. He could face twenty-five years in jail if convicted."

"Don't go too hard on him, okay?" Blossom said, not knowing what came over her. "He's bad, but not evil." She hung up.


	6. Chapter Six: Explanation

**Author's Note: **Okay, story time.

* * *

Buttercup opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt as if there were bags of sand on top of them... it was almost painful to open them. "B-Butch?" she muttered, repeatedly seeing those bright green eyes in her subconscious.

Professor lept to his feet and was right by her bedside in a matter of seconds. "Buttercup! It's great to see you awake," he said.

"Where's Butch?" she asked shakily.

"He's with the police. He can't hurt you any more."

"Hurt me? Oh... was that him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone drugged me when I was walking home. I can't remember a whole lot, but I remember that I was cold and naked... and then I saw those green eyes, and I was warm. You mean to tell me that he did that to me?" Buttercup asked.

"No one knows. Do you want to talk to him? I'm sure if you're up to it, they'll let you."

"Yes. Yeah, send him in."

* * *

They brought Butch into Buttercup's room in chains. He had handcuffs on his wrists. The guards left, but Buttercup knew that they hadn't gone far.

"Hey, it's good to see you again, Green," Butch said.

"You did this to me?"

Butch looked stunned. "Me? Me! Why would I rape you?"

"What, you don't think I'm pretty?"

"Pretty? That's what this is about? Of course you're pretty. And you know it. I wouldn't have asked you to prom if I hadn't thought you were beautiful," he said, his eyes fixed on hers.

Something about him was irresistible to her, and she broke the gaze.

"And I wouldn't have turned you down if I had completely trusted you," she said, refreshing a partially-healed wound in his heart. She could tell it struck a nerve, because he winced. Buttercup smirked. "So... why _wouldn't_ you do something crazy like that? You _are_ Butch, an ex Rowdyruff."

"_Ex_ is the key word there, I'd say. And besides, I'm not insane, you have to give me that."

"True."

There was a long pause.

"Butch... what happened?" Buttercup asked.

Butch leaned back in his chair. "It's a long story."

"I'm a good listener."

* * *

"We've been battling the Moggs for a long time, ever since age thirteen, I'd say. At first they were just bullies... a bit of rivalry between us -- me and my boys, that is. Just like Bubbles and Blossom have special powers and you don't, the same goes for me and my bros. I got nothing, except that I can cross my eyes. The Moggs didn't have powers, but they had weapons. Big, dangerous weapons that they handled better than anyone I'd ever seen.

"Jack Mogg was the leader of the 'gang'. He was dangerous with a gun, and had absolutely no conscience. John Mogg was the only one who showed even the slightest bit of remorse for his actions, and he was great with a knife. Jim Mogg -- who I guess was the most like me -- had a passion for killing. He found ecstasy in others' pain. He was deadly with pretty much about anything he could get his hands on. You know how much that sounds like my brothers.

"So naturally, from day one, we hated each other. Rivals from the start.

"And they got older as we did. And as we found ourselves attracted to you girls, they took it upon themselves to jump at any sign of weakness on our part.

"First Jack got Blossom and tore her away from Brick. He convinced Blossom that Brick had become a juvenile delinquent, going around selling drugs and sexually harassing girls. As you probably remember. Blossom never spoke to him again, as far as I know. Brick was crushed.

"Next was Boomer. John tried to get Boomer away from Bubbles in every possible way... and finally, it was in the way of a relationship. John started dating Bubbles, and then she was untouchable to Boomer. As you also probably remember, that didn't work out too well for Bubbles. IT broke her heart...

"These weren't the worst things Jack and John could have done to your sisters... but Mogg brothers that were doing them weren't the worst ones.

"Recently, after a long while of disappearance of the Powerpuff Girls, Jim Mogg found one walking all alone. He didn't make a move in her direction, he just... watched her... with those evil eyes. Not only did he find her very attractive, he also knew exactly how he was going to finish me off.

"And, you know, that girl was you.

"He had an accomplice in his scheme... Jack. Jack was more than happy, since he had gotten a new supply of drugs. That's what he used to knock you out. Then Jack ran away, and Jim started to... well, you know. He was just about in the middle of the deed when I saw him. I saw you, looking pathetic and helpless, sprawled out on the wet concrete without clothes. And I finished Jim off with my powers.

"And that's when you opened your eyes...

"I heard all these things while wire tapping their phone. Hey, I know it's illegal, but they had been quiet. _Too_ quiet. I got suspicious. And it turns out I was right. I just wish I had known where they planned to get you, and I would have come sooner.

"Yesterday, Brick found Jack Mogg and finished him off. Death by Brick in a car... Ha. Great way to die.

"We don't want to get Boomer and John into this mess. John's laid low for awhile, and with Boomer just starting college... and so happy, too, now that he's found..."

* * *

Buttercup noddled, understanding. "Found who?" Buttercup asked, interrupting for the first time.

"Oh, he found Bubbles."

Buttercup gasped in excitement. "Really? Are they sharing a dorm?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah, like that's gonna happen. We're not living in a fairy tale. No, Bubbles is actually in a room with Mitch Mitchelson, would you believe it? Boomer gets Princess."

"Ew," Buttercup said, laughing. She looked serious again. "So you really did save me."

"Yes. I did," Butch said proudly. "Hopefully that's enough to save _me_."


End file.
